Biodiversity of Hell
by ZOMAN388
Summary: The dimension of Hell is home to terrifying and spectacular creatures, each as bizarre and dangerous as the last. Within these files, one can find detailed analysis of the demons of Hell, how they live, and how they interact with the world around them. Readers desecration is advised.
1. File 1: Feral Demons

**Authors Note: This is my first Doom Fanfiction, so don't judge. This is a list and definition of the many creatures found in Doom's version of Hell. It will be presented in a fashion similar to a wildlife documentary. Due to the nature of this, I will be personally adding creatures that are not found in the Doom games. This is to make the establishment of an ecosystem easier. This will also mean that nonexistence terms and statements will be said, and this should not be considered cannon. Also, if the mention of blood, gore, and the sexual behaviors of demons makes you uncomfortable, don't read this. Finally, the creatures will be both created by me, and taken from Doom 2016. Inspiration is also taken from other Doom games, primarily Doom 3. Also, UAC demons such as the Cyberdemon, Revenant, and Spectra will not be shown due to them not being naturally native to Hell. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hello. I am VEGA. The artificial intelligence assigned to Mars. How my I be of assistance today?**

 **Access to the Advanced research files on the Life of Hell…**

 **GRANTED**

 **The following is a biological study and observations of the Demons of Hell.**

 **For further information, please speak to Dr. David Tate or Dr. Olivia Pierce at the most convenient time.**

 **Beginning file playback…**

* * *

 **FILE 1: -WILDLIFE-**

* * *

Hell, is far different than we imagined. It's not so much a random place, as it is a plane of existence. Rather hard to describe. Most surprisingly, was the presence of an existing, and functioning ecosystem. Animals, or more accurately, wild demons, lived on the plains, separated from the cities and temples constructed by the higher demons.

This ecosystem is built on a food chain, but it is far different than ours. It consists of creatures who eat flesh, Carnivores. Creatures who feed on blood, Sanguivore. And creatures that feed on both, or gore, Gorenavores.

 **File 1A: -Sanguivore-**

* * *

At the bottom of the food chain are Sanguivores. These demons are some of the closest things within Hell to herbivores, preferring to feed on the vast amounts of blood found within the environments of Hell. They can be found in any environment except the cities. However, some can be found within arenas, and some are even used within the Legion, although most are ignored.

 **-Skitters-**

* * *

Skitters are small, lizard like demons. With a maximum length of about 12in., Skitters are the smallest demon that we have found in Hell. Possessing two, beady yellow eyes, and a leathery red hide, skitters can be argued to be the cutest of all demons. Commonly found skittering around the Crimson Flows, across the Burning Plains, and over the Broken Hills, they are a wide spread demon. They use a long tube in place of a mouth to sip up flowing, or pooled blood. Skitters do have separate genders, but it is impossible to tell the difference until you flip them over and look. They breed continuously, laying large amount of eggs, which they place in the soft soil. Though small, skitter eggs are something of a delicacy, and it is not usually to find other demons, even young Imps on occasion, feasting on the rich eggs. Despite the constant raiding of nests, and the constant death at the hands of other demons, the Skitter population is still very high due to their breeding. First expeditions into Hell and sightings of these small demons led to the spread of rumors that Skitters were dangerous. That they'd latch onto a man and suck him dry in seconds. Thankfully, this is not true. Skitters lack the strength to pierce even demon skin, therefore they don't have the strength to pierce human skin. A small comfort, because frankly the find the idea of small lizard demons latching onto you and sucking you dry is quite terrifying. Skitters have no use to Demon Lords, and are regarded as little more than pests, equal to earth rats.

 **-Leapers-**

* * *

The Leaper is a strange, almost dear like demon with a single large yellow eye, large ornamental horns, and a faded red scaled hide, similar to the Pinky. It stands at around 4ft. at the shoulders, with its horns adding an additional 2ft. Despite its relatively fierce look, the Leaper is very skittish, and often bolts at the first hint of a disturbance. This is understandable, considering the large number of dangerous predators found in Hell. This has made studying them more difficult. The frustration was so severe, that chief scientist Dr. Olivia Pierce gave up on them, finding it far easier to study the larger, more interesting demons. We do not know about the Leapers breeding habits, but due to its large numbers, and its constant predation, it must breed regularly, and constantly. Gender among Leapers can be determined by the horns, like earth deer. Horns means its male; lack of horns means female. If they rut like deer, or if males lose their horns is unknown. The Leapers live just about anywhere, from the Burning Plains and Stone Maze, to the Titan Realm and Pits of Despair. They use their long, syphon like mouths to sip up any standing blood that they can find. When blood is hard to find, they will use a small spike like tooth at the end of their mouths to pierce through the soil and tap into the flows of blood commonly found beneath the soil of Hell. As we've said before, Leapers are a very common food item, and are one of the most eaten creatures in Hell. Their carcasses can be found littering the ground, and chewed bones have been retrieved many times. Leapers, in terms of combat, are completely useless for Demon Lords, however, their flesh is delicious, and the Lords will order large amounts slaughtered to fill their stomachs. An interesting note, when ground up, Leaper bones can be used as a very powerful male stimulant, and the presence of Imp tooth marks on shattered bones means that they take advantage of this. Many scientists say that the UAC should capitalize on this to increase profits, but Dr. Hayden has turned it down multiple times, claiming it to be a waste of valuable resources.

 **-Stilt Walkers-**

* * *

Stilt Walkers are the largest Sanguivores found within Hell. Found only in the vast Titan Realm, these demons could be called titans themselves. Standing at a colossal 25ft. tall at the shoulders, their long, yet thick, necks add an additional 8ft., bringing them on average to 33ft. tall. This makes them the largest of the feral demons, and even larger than most of the civilized demons. They also are usually around 30ft. in length, but most of this is taken up by their long legs. They possess, short, yet robust tails in order to maintain balance, along with thick, barrel like bodies. As one might guess from their names, Stilt Walkers have long, thin legs that end in a single point, like a stilt. Their large bodies are heavily muscled, and despite their four spindly legs, the body is held up with great ease. This is achieved by the wide spacing of the four legs, along with the Stilt Walkers method of movement. Like earth sauropods, they always keep at least three of their legs on the ground at all times in order to remain standing. Stilt Walkers possess a large, single yellow eye, which they use to gaze across the mighty Titan Realm. To feed, Stilt Walkers have long, drill like syphons, which they use to bore holes through the colossal bones of the Titan realm, and tap into the blood supplies that lie within. No sexual dimorphism is found in Stilt Walkers at all, with males and females looking exactly the same. Stilt Walker mating is simple. Males will sing to attract females, who pick the males based on their song, which reflex's their size and strength. The two will then mate. Females will then lay around 5 eggs, which she will hide among the smaller bones of the Realm. After 5 months, the eggs hatch. The young will wander in small groups, drilling into smaller bones or slurping up puddles of blood. In 6 months, the Stilt Walker is fully grown, and will then set out on its own to feed. While young and sick Stilt Walkers are preyed upon by Pinkies and Blood Demons, adults have little to fear due to their sheer size. However, on rare occasions, large packs of Cacodemons will attack a lone Stilt Walker, often bringing it down after days of fighting. These occurrences are rare however, and have only been documented once. As such, adult Stilt Walkers have nothing to fear, and offer nothing to the Demon Lords. However, on occasion, their massive bones will be used as decoration for temples and buildings.

 **-Striders-**

* * *

Standing at 15ft. in height, Striders use their long legs to walk across the surface of the vast bloody pools found within the Pits of Despair. Striders have two small red eyes, and a very long siphon, which they use to slurp up the blood that it walks on without so much as lowering their heads. Striders have four, long thing legs, and a tall neck, both of these contributing to their height. The body of the Strider is relatively small, and is covered in a smooth, leather brown hide, which is actually quite soft when compared to the skin of other demons, such as Leapers and Pinkies. However, this skin also has a permanent red stain on it, due to the blood from where they reside. Striders spend their entire lives on the blood pools, feeding, breeding and sleeping without ever touching dry land. Walking on the blood is achieved by its wide, splayed feet. While this seems like an impressive feat, it's actually easier then walking on water, due to the greater thickness of blood. Striders do not possess sexually dimorphism, and thus are impossible to determine the gender unless you spot them breeding. Young are born live, but underdeveloped, lacking the strength to stand. Because of this, when born, they drop straight into the blood. Young striders have their legs locked together, which allows them to swim. Also, at birth, the syphon is far more flexible, allowing it to be bent upwards like a trunk to be used as a snorkel. After birth, the young spend around 2 months swimming behind their mother, absorbing nutrients directly into their bodies from the blood. Once their bodies have developed enough, their flexible syphon will calcify, resulting in them locking in a straight, downward positon, forcing the young Strider to leave the blood. Eventually, the young Strider will break the surface, and stand up on it, using their now developed legs and feet to stand, and its vertical syphon to feed. At this point, they will leave their mothers side, and go out across the pools on their own. Striders breed rarely, but a low level of predation allows them to remain populated. Only a very bold Cacodemon would attempt to eat a young or weak Strider, and even then, it is difficult. Taking a fully grown and healthy Strider is close to impossible, and only a Lurker might be able to kill one. Striders have no use to Demon Lords, and thus are completely ignored.

 **-Yapperdemon-**

* * *

Drifting through the skies, Yapperdemons are aerial Sanguivores who are distantly related to Cacodemons. However, unlike the vicious Cacodemons, Yappers are passive, exclusively feeding of blood falls flowing within the Broken Hills and lower levels of the Great Steppe and never bothering demons or humans alike. Unlike Cacodemons, with their distinct round shape, Yapperdemons are more egg shape, and have a tail trailing behind them. Also, instead of shrunken limbs, like the Caco, Yappers of four tentacles which dangle under the body. These tentacles, along with the tail and air bladders in the back, are what allows the Yapperdemon to fly. They also possess a long, thinner tentacle which they use as a syphon for feeding. They use this syphon by dipping it into the rivers of blood, or even the blood falls, and slurping it up. Male and female Yappers are identical, with no discernable features between the genders. Mating takes place in the air. Like their cousins, the female reproduction organs are located higher up on the body, around lower back, or in the Yappers case, above the tail. This allows the male to more easily breed with her, allowing him to sit on her back instead of one of them hanging upside down. The male will also use his tentacles to grip the female, similarly to how the Caco uses its small arms. After mating, the female will float close to the ground on the cliffs, and deposit their eggs. These "nest" are located high up, far out of the reach of most predators. Only Cacodemons and the occasional Haggle Demon will find them and eat them. Once they hatch, the mother will fly back and forth, collecting blood for the whelps which she feeds to them directly. The whelps will use their developed tentacles to crawl across the cliff top until their air sacs are mature enough to inflate and carry their weight. Unfortunately, this leads to many whelps wondering, and eventually falling off the edge of the cliffs to their deaths. After around 4 months, the whelps will be large and strong enough inflate their sacs and take to the skies, at which the mother will then depart from them, and return to a solitary life. Yapperdemons are the preferred, and favorite food of the Cacodemon, and they are preyed on heavily by their cousins. Despite this, their numbers are high due to their large number of eggs and quick development. Yappers have no use to Demon Lords, and are thus ignored and unused. However, and extract from the Yapperdemon has proven to be an incredibly effective painkiller, and flesh repairer. After this discover, Dr. Samuel Haydon invested thousands into recreating its effects artificially. It was the basis for the now standard issue Haydon Med-gel used by UAC security and military personal.

* * *

 **-Gorenavores-**

* * *

Now to the Gorenavores. The only known Gorenavores are the sickly Scrappers, and the unique Blood Demons, making them the smallest of the feral demon classes.

 **-Scrappers-**

* * *

Scrappers are average sized demons, standing about 6 ft. tall. However, this height is not measure at their shoulders, but at the horrid curve located in their backs. Their appearance is akin to sickly and horribly thin horse, with skin stretched over the bones and an apparent lack of muscle tissue, and an ugly humped back, formed from the bend spine. The head is horse like, but lacks ears, and has a much different mouth. Scrappers mouths can open incredibly wide, reveling their large, flat, yet bladed teeth. These teeth are used to scrape gore up from the ground, as well as take in large quantities of blood. In the back of their mouths are large grinding teeth they use to mash the gore up, as well as crush any small bones they may swallow. However, compared to other demons, Scrappers have a pitifully weak bite force, which explains why they feed exclusively on gore. This, paired with their slow and sluggish nature, makes them unwanted by higher demons for combat. The breeding nature of Scrappers is simple. Males and females, completely undisguisable from each other, will mate when the time suits them. They appear to have no set breeding period, nor do they seem to enjoy it. It's simply done to replace older Scrappers. Scrappers lay a single thin egg, which they hide among the rotting flesh of the Rotting Plains. While this means that no other creature will consume them, it is still possible for another Scrapper to consume it, which they will do on occasion. While this seemingly lazy take on life seems like a disadvantage, it works for the Scrapper, and for one major reason. Nothing eats them. They possess almost no meat, and what little they do have is stringy, rots horrible fast, and smells terrible, even by Hell's standards, which is saying something. This allows them to thrive on this lazy behavior. And since their food is constant, and will never disappear or run, they have no need to be fast.

 **-Blood Demons-**

* * *

With an appearance, and behavior, similar to a great ape, Blood Demons are quite bizarre when compared to other creatures of Hell. If they ever stood up, they'd be around 8ft. tall at the shoulders. As it is, being semi-bipedal, they rarely stand upright, preferring a quadrupedal walking stance. Blood Demons also possess thick armor like hides, similar to the Prowler Demon. However, unlike Prowlers, Blood Demons are red in coloration, similar to the armor of the Pinky demon. Also, like the Prowler, Blood Demons possess three green eyes. However, Blood Demon eyes are arranged more in the traditional way, two in normal position, one in-between, compared to the bizarre Prowler's arrangement. On the back of their heads, both male and female Blood Demons have black, backward curved horns, which are used for display. The mouth of a Blood Demon is also very unique. Large teeth line the outside of the bottom jaw, jutting up to form a large underbite. Sharp teeth also lie within the mouth itself, allowing the Blood Demon to easily shred large amounts of flesh and gore with ease. However, unlike the Scrapper, Blood Demons will also hunt and eat living demons, making them the closest thing to an omnivore in Hell. In order to bring down larger prey, Blood Demons hunt in packs. They are often around 3 to 5 demons strong, and are quite formidable, using their large teeth and sharp, blade like claws to bring down prey. Indeed, a pack of Blood Demons is threatening enough to kill a Hell Knight, making them quite dangerous to almost anything in Hell. Many an expedition into the wilds of Hell have resulted in catastrophic lose at the hands of Blood Demons. The name Blood Demon also comes from their frequent habit of draining their victims of blood before devouring their flesh. They do this by using their large bottom jaws to slash open the throat, allowing them to lap up the flowing blood with their large tongues. Similar to the great apes of which they resemble, the family nature and sexual practices of Blood Demons resemble these earth counterparts. Female Blood Demons can be identified by their slimmer builds, their lighter colors, and the blood sacs on their chest, which resemble breasts. Males on the other hand are larger, more muscular, and have more jagged hides. They also lack the blood sacs which females. These sacs are in fact one of the factors behind their name. Due to their pack mentality, Blood Demons are also social, living together with their packs. These packs almost always consist of an Alpha male, females, and their young. Lone, bachelor Blood Demons wonder across the plains, waiting for mating session when they can attempt to take control of a pack. Females come into heat around three times a year, and last around 3 weeks. During this time, the Alpha male will mate with all the females, unless challenge by a roaming male. If a bachelor challenges the Alpha, and isn't scared off by the Alpha's threat display, (which is a loud chest beating similar to gorillas, not very surprising. However, it is quite humorous to watch) the males will engage in a wrestling match to test their strength. These wrestling matches are fierce, and often result in horrific injuries such as gouged eyes, slashed stomachs, and limbs being torn off. Despite this, the fights rarely end in death, and due to the extremely rapid healing of demons, the loser is usually fully recovered in less than a week, allowing time to try again. Once one of the opponents is downed, they victor will drive them off, and then proceed to mate with the females. Unlike most feral demons, Blood Demons have been known to engage in intercourse solely for pleasure, as well as reproduction. Usually one demon whelp is born at a time. This whelp will then spend 4 months, hanging upside down from the female's chest, suckling the blood from her blood sacs, in a very similar way to mammals feeding their young milk. However, unlike mammal's milk, which his produced exclusively from the mother, the blood that the whelps drink is not completely the mothers, but a collection of the blood she drinks mixed with her own to stabilize it. After the 4 months is up, the whelp will be large enough to walk on its own, and will be taught by the adults how to feed itself. This rather unusual method of child birth for demons is the key to their success. As far as we know, Blood Demons are they only demons to possess blood sacs, making it quite the adaptation. They are also the only demons to possess such a family structure. Dr. Hayden predicts that in a few thousand years, Blood Demons might be intelligent enough to join the higher demons within their society. And, on the notion of their interactions with higher demons, most usually ignore, or avoid them out of fear, depending on the type. However, certain Demon Lords have been known to use Blood Demons in fighting arenas, and even in invasions, using their pack mentality as a unique fighting style. However, it is rare, and UAC documentation of such events in minimal.

* * *

 **-Carnivores-**

* * *

Last, but most certainly not least, are the carnivores. Carnivore contain the largest amount of feral demons, and also contain the "civilized" demons. However, in this file, we will be talking solely about the carnivorous feral demons.

* * *

 **-Pinky-**

* * *

The most well-known, and possibly the most dangerous feral demon, is the Pinky. Unusual as the name is, it has reason. Along with the fact that they have no name within Hell itself, (this can be said about most of the feral demons, but since the Pinky is used outside Hell, it's an exception) they also possess strikingly pink flesh, something that would lead most onlookers to laugh. However, this laughter vanishes once they see the rest of the demon. Pinkies are large, standing at around 7ft. at the back, and resemble large bipedal boars. Their huge heads are dominated by an enormous mouth, filled with large, yellow, fang like teeth, and are topped with two small, beady red eyes. Their jaws are large enough to swallow an adult human male without opening to their full width. Small yellow, downward curved horns lie behind the eyes. On the forehead, Pinkies possess a large domed plate, which is hardened and used as a battering ram for their primary attack method. They possess two, relatively short yet robust arms, equipped with short fused claws, and two incredibly thick and powerful legs, which end in hooves. The Pinkies back, arms and shoulders are covered in plates, similar to the head, providing it with impressive protection. However, they lack these plates on their tails and flanks, making them vulnerable from the side. Their hunting methods are straightforward and brutal. Upon seeing a potential prey item, they will relentlessly chase after it, slamming their thick skulls into them in hopes of cracking bones and drawing blood. They will then use their massive jaws to crush and rip at the head and chest of their victims, killing them quickly. Pinkies usually hunt alone, and can be found in a wide range, but mostly stick to the Burning Plains and Titan Realm. Their preferred food seems to be Leapers, and, on occasion, a young Mancubus or Imp, if they can catch them. There is no distinction between a male and female Pinky. Despite this, their mating methods are well documented. Males will participate in rutting contests, similar to earth mountain goats and musk ox. However, Pinky head butting is far more vicious, and the multiple horns and spikes often lead to blood being drawn. The winner of these contests can then breed with the observing female. Not surprisingly, Pinkies are very aggressive breeders. Males will claw at the back of the females during mating, and will sometimes even bite her. Female, on the other hand, will often kick and thrash their short tails at the male, which can be dangerous. One documentation recorded the females hooked tail snagging the males member and tearing it off. The female preceded to eat it while the whimpering male retreated. After mating, the female will use her short arms and large mouth to dig a hole in the earth. She will then lay between 6 and 12 eggs. After a 3-month incubation, the piglets (piglets was determined an appropriate name due to the swine like nature of Pinkies) will then stay in their groups, scavenging whatever they can. When they reach about a year old, they will separate, becoming solo hunters. Pinky flesh is considered a delicacy in Hell, and many cooked and gnawed corpses have been found. Demon Lords have been known to place high rewards for the successful capture of a prime specimen for their sacrificial feasts. As well as being eaten, Pinkies are a favorite of Demon Lords for area fights and for military purposes. With an almost unrivaled brutality towards all living things, Pinkies are a stable in any Hell Army. However, as wild animals, they are treated as such, and it's not unusual for other demons to eat the corpses, or even outright kill the Pinkies just so they can eat them. Unfortunately for them, Pinkies greatly enjoy doing the same to their handlers.

 **-Lurker-**

* * *

Lurkers are large, crocodile like demons fond lounging about in the Crimson Flows as well as the Pits of Despair. Lurkers are around 12ft. in length, and can only lift themselves 3ft. off the ground, similar to earth crocodilians. However, unlike crocodilians, Lurkers have only two legs, and have four beady red eyes. A row of short webbed horns run down their backs, and spikes jut out from behind the head. These spikes are used to protect themselves from predators. Lurkers also possess large ganged jaws, which greatly resemble the jaws of prehistoric Kaprosuchus, but with horns in the back of the head. Similar to crocs, Lurkers will hide along the river's edge, waiting for prey to walk near. Once it does, they thrust themselves forward, grabbing it with their powerful jaws, and crushing it. Their strength allows them to bring down anything they encounter. However, while they could most likely take a Strider, it is unknown if they do. Mating is like crocodiles, with the males calling to the females with a deep rumble. After mating, the female will lay eggs in the dirt, and guard them until they hatch. After they do however, she will leave them to fend for themselves. While lesser demons do fear them, most do not, and the Demon Lords consider Lurkers to be a waste of resources, and therefore never use them for arena or military practice. However, rumors are spreading that some are used for torture purpose, but this cannot be accurately confirmed or denied.

 **-Haggle Demons-**

* * *

Haggle Demons are small, cliff dwelling demons found in the Broken Hills and Titan Realm. They somewhat resemble lemurs or monkeys; however, these similarities lie solely in their climbing nature, nothing more. Possessing two small orange eyes, the most distinctive feature of the Haggle Demon is its mouths, which have two jaw like mandibles instead of a bottom jaw. This distinction gives them a furious look and bite. They also possess incredibly long arms, tipped with curved hook like claws, and long tails, ending in a blade like spike. These, paired with their incredible agility, allows them to clamber up and down cliff faces, and exposed bones, with ease. Their bodies possess a somewhat skeletal look, but this is deceiving, for they are heavily muscled While hunting, Haggle Demons will drop down on top of their prey, ripping it to shreds with their teeth, claws, and tail, before messily devouring it. Haggle Demons have slight sexual dimorphism. Females are slimmer, and possess wider hips for child bearing. Also, while males possess large and jagged mandibles, females are slimmer, and used more like a surgical scapula then the males barbed knives. Females come into heat every 3 months. Males will scream at each other over mating rights, and the winner claims the female. Like some earth monkeys, Haggle Demons have been known to participate in intercourse solely for pleasure, and are one of the few feral demons to do so. Haggle Demons usually only have one whelp at a time, with the female protecting and feeding it scraps of flesh over the course of 2 months. During this time, the youngster will watch its mother, observing how to climb. Once it reaches maturity, it will climb on its own. Usually social, Haggle Demons can be found both solo, as well as in groups as large as twenty individuals. While not usually used for combat, Demon Lords have been known to use Haggle Demons on occasion. In human facilities, they can move through wires and piping with unnatural ease, and when altered by Summoners to throw fireballs, they can be truly dangerous.

 **-Wraith-**

* * *

Wraiths are medium sized, ambush demons. Standing at about 5ft. high, and 6ft. long, the build of Wraiths is rather stumpy, focusing on compacted power. Possessing two small red eyes, smooth black skin, webbed arms that resemble short wings, and strong legs made for jumping, Wraiths are unusual demons. This is further proven by their reclusive nature, amplified by their hunting method. Using their strong limbs to bury themselves, they will lie in wait under the Burning Plains for weeks at a time, waiting for prey to come close. Once it does, they will leap out of the ground and land on its back, using its strong arms to hold it down while their vice like jaws rip it apart. It's a quick and violent death. The Wraith will then proceed to eat every scrap of flesh off the carcass, leaving behind only bone. Males and females no difference in appearance, aside from males being blackish in color while females have a grayer color. They are both the same size. The breeding methods of Wraiths is completely unknown, as is their method of raising young. While not commonly used by Demon Lords for the military, their a few documented cases where Wraiths were used. During these instances, Wraiths have been modified to teleport, allowing them to quickly close on their prey despite their inability to burrow and ambush them. This makes them a greatly feared, but rare, demonic threat.

- **Maggot-**

* * *

Maggots are strange, double headed demons found among the Stone Maze, as well as the edge of the Burning Plains. With their sickly green hide, two blood red heads, and yellow eyes, Maggots are bizarre and hideous creatures. Their two heads resemble bloody wolf skulls, with large fangs and glowing eyes jutting from the skull shape. Maggots also possess another pair of smaller, insect like arms on their chest. They have huge muscular arms and legs, and are incredibly jumpers. They lack tails. Despite having two heads, these heads lack brains. Instead, Maggots have a large, single brain located inside their broad and strong shoulders, protected by bone plates and muscles. Despite this, the two heads can act independently, looking around and snapping their jaws separately from each other. However, the two "heads" will never fight, due to the central brain controlling the body. This large brain makes them more intelligent then Pinkies, almost as smart as Blood Demons. Maggots are the top predators of the Stone Maze. Using their powerful limbs, they will stalk, then ambush their prey in a fashion similar to big cats before giving chase. Despite being bipedal, Maggots will use their upper limbs to help them run at high speeds, allowing them to get close enough to leap on their prey and rip it apart with their arms and jaws. Maggots primarily travel along, but mated pairs can be found hunting together on occasions. Male Maggots are heavily muscles, have red barb like spikes on their shoulders and spine, and are forest green in color. Females are slimmer, with narrower waists and larger hips for child bearing. They also lack the spikes, and are a more yellowish green in color. However, they still possess the crimson red heads. Female come into heat 4 times a year, and at this time, males will wrestle for dominance of the female in a similar fashion to Blood Demons. However, due to their spiked smaller limbs, and two heads, Maggot wrestling fights are even more violent then Blood Demon fights, and death is not uncommon for the losers. The new couple will then mate. After mating, the male will stay with the female, who will give birth to on average two whelps. The couple will then hunt together, providing food for the whelps until they are 6 months old. While with their parents, the whelps will often ride on the backs of their parents, one on the mother, and one on the father. After reaching maturity, the whelps and their parents will go their separate ways, and the female will wait another year before mating again. Due to their ferocious behavior, and brutal fighting skills, Demon Lords love having Maggots in their arena fights. They are also sometimes used for the military; however, Demon Lords prefer to use Pinkies due to their lesser intelligence.

 **-Gulper Demons-**

* * *

Gulper Demons are long, somewhat snake like demons found in the Stone Maze and Broken Hills. With a length of 15ft. and as big around as a human male, Gulpers are relatively large, but are seen as mostly feeble. With dark brown skin, and small shoulder and back spikes, they are relatively plain looking demons. Lacking eyes, they appear to have a tiny head, and no mouth, with long, robust arms located behind their long necks. In actuality, Gulpers have enormous mouths that run the entire length of their necks. These large mouths possess hundreds of small, needle like teeth. Similar to the earth Gulper Eel or which their named, Gulper Demons use these enormous mouths to swallow large prey completely whole. Gulpers can catch, and swallow, a full-grown Leaper with ease, and can thus swallow an entire human without even trying. To hunt, they often slither across the large boulders and cliffs found in the Stone Maze and Broken Hills, searching for prey. Once spotted, they will position themselves over the top of their prey, anchoring themselves with their barbed tails. They will then lunge down, jaws open wide, to catch and engulf the prey. Once subdued, they will then pull them into their jaws completely, often with the prey still alive, soaking them in their digestive juices. They will then pull themselves too secluded spot, and wait, allowing their bodies to slowly dissolve and digest the prey. Male and female Gulper Demons are identical, and mate in a fashion similar to snakes. After mating, the female will lay around 10 eggs, burying them in the dirt before leaving them to their fate. The eggs hatch in about 2 months, and the young grow up after about 3 more. Gulper eggs, and whelps, are a favorite food of Haggle Demons, and young Maggots. However, adult Gulpers are a primary predator of Haggle Demons, and commonly eat young or weak Maggots. Adults are also preyed upon by adult Maggots, and also Cacodemons. Demon Lords find Gulper Demons to be a nuisance, and thus never use them. However, there is a single documented event where a Gulper Demon found itself inside a UAC facility. It proceeded to devour 4 scientists over the course of 3 weeks before it was discovered and eliminated by UAC security. Dr. Haydon called the event a "tragic, yet enlightening turn of events."

 **-Cacodemon-**

* * *

Cacodemons are large, floating psionic demons that are relatives of the Yapperdemon. Shaped like large, red, spiky eyeballs, Cacodemons are one of the most recognizable demons found in Hell. Possessing small, shriveled arms, a single green eye, a large, a swollen abdomen, red armored, and spiked skin similar to the Pinky, and a massive maw that would put a Pinky to shame, the uniqueness of the Cacodemon doesn't end there. To hunt, Cacodemons can belch out a ball of psionic vomit, which scrambles the neural passageways within the targets body. This results in the target going blind, and their muscles locking up, preventing them from moving temporally. This allows the Cacodemon to float in and bite down with their massive jaws, delivering the strongest bite within (and outside) Hell. Cacodemons can be found floating almost anywhere within Hell air, but congregate along the Broken Hills during the breeding season. They can eat almost anything living, however, their favorite food seems to be their cousins, Yapperdemons. Cacodemons due everything in the air, whether it be sleeping, feeding, or breeding. Males and female are identical, with nothing discerning the two. During the mating season, males will scream at each other to scare away rivals, and to attract females. These calls carry for miles within Hell, and are described as a cross between a dying pig, and a deflating balloon. Once a female has been attracted, they will mate. Like the Yapperdemon, the female's reproductive organs are located on her lower back instead of her underbelly or directly behind her, allowing the male easier access. After mating, the female will lay 3 eggs within the Broken Hills. After 3 months, if they are not eaten by Haggle Demons or young Cacodemons, the eggs will hatch. Unlike Yapperdemons, Cacodemons leave their young after laying them, forcing them to fend for themselves. Caco whelps have developed legs, and undeveloped air bladders. This means that they use their legs to scurry over the ground and across the cliffs, eating Skitters, young Haggle Demons, and even Yapper and Caco eggs. After about 6 mouths, the whelps will have matured enough to fill their air bladders, and they will then take to the skies. A month after they've been aloft, their arms will have shriveled up, become only useful for stabilization during mating. Demon Lord greatly admire the ferocity, and intimidating appearance of the Cacodemon, and they are heavily used in all of Hell's armors as battle beasts. Their psionic attack is a bonus, greatly favorited by Demon Lords. Similar to Pinkies, Cacodemons are still treated as wild beasts, but unlike them, Cacodemons are never killed for their flesh. Dr. Olivia pierce has tried for years to try to unlock the secrets of the Cacodemon. Though finding little success, recently, she has developed a serum from their vomit which allows people to gaze into the minds of demons and hear their thoughts. Dr. Haydon has praised her for this genus design, but many other scientists fear what the serum might do, even going as far as saying that I will allow a Demon Lord to speak to you directly and manipulator your mind. While Pierce denies such things, others disagrees. Only time will tell.

* * *

 **\- End of File 1 –**

 **Do you wish to view the other Files?**

 **\- YES? or NO? –**


	2. File 2: Fell Demons

**_Access to File 2 of the Hell Advanced Biology Research…_**

 _ **GRANTED**_

 ** _If you wish to update the Files, please inform Dr. Tate, and then submit forms with a details description of the Demon to the correct source._**

 ** _Beginning File Playback..._**

 **File 2: -Fell Demons-**

* * *

Fell Demons hold the title of Demon very loosely. They are not true demons, but demonic like creatures that have been dragged into Hell for one reason or another. Most Fell Demons are actually possessed, or mutated mortals, torn from their dimension and forced into Hell. Not all of them are that way however. Some are Demons created specifically for one purpose, cultured by the spell casters of Hell. Unnatural monstrosities. Unfortunate for them, but it is fascinating to study non-the less. This file will go over both types of Fell Demons.

 **File 2A: -Corrupted Mortals-**

* * *

Corrupted Mortals are exactly what they sound like. Mortals, human or otherwise, that have been ripped out of their dimension and dragged into Hell. While we have no confirmation if other dimensional creatures are used in Hell, the fact that Demons can invade any world, and that they have records of doing so, helps prove that other dimensional mortals can, and are corrupted by Hell. Let's hope we fine one someday.

 **-Lost Souls-**

* * *

Lost Souls are the lowest in the chain of Demon command. Regarded as little more than wild animals by other demons, they are mistreated, hated, and avoided. Taking on the appearance of a large, flaming demon skull, with blazing eyes, two large swept horns, and a fanged mouth, Lost Souls are quite hideous to behold. The only flesh on their skulls is within their mouths in the form of jaw muscles and tendons, and a tongue. These, along with a possible voice box, allow the Lost Soul to scream. Lost Souls also generate fire from the back of their skulls. This fire shows their temperament. Blue when calm, and Red when enraged. There is no in-between. When wandering around Hell, Lost Souls are blue. However, when they spot a victim, they turn red, screaming as they fly towards them at high speed. Once close enough, they explode, hoping to destroy the victim. This is their only form of attack. Lost Souls are created whenever a Possessed if fully transformed into an Unwilling, their souls corrupting and ripping free from their bodies. Lost Souls are also, what we would call, Broken Demons, basically spawns of the hellish rituals performed by the Arcane Demons. Because of this, Lost Souls are incredibly numerous, and can be found floating around any city, temple, or building created in Hell, bored and hoping for something to do. However, Lost Souls are given a very dangerous job by Summoners. The Summoner will open small portals, and the Lost Soul will go through to another Dimension. These portals render the Lost Soul inert and makes them intangible outside their dimension. This allows them to move about unseen, and possess unfortunate victims. Ironically, because of this possession, Lost Souls are the most commonly encountered demons, with stories of demon possession stretching back thousands of years. This is also a scary thought since these possessions have led to terrifying accounts, so when one thinks about what possession by a Demon Lord would be like, most scientists shudder at the thought. Dr. Haydon, even with all is strength and bravado, fears this, stating that such an event could lead to the destruction of our world.

 **-Unwilling-**

* * *

The Unwilling are fully transformed possessed, transported to Hell to serve as workers, worshipers, and cannon fodder. Their appearance reflects what they used to be. Most of the recovered Unwilling were once human, but not all. The human Unwilling possess their humanoid shape; however, their flesh is far different. Their flesh is now a blood red in coloration, and instead of skin, they have bone like armor covering their flesh. Their heads have mutated as well, all signs of their face leaving them. Two large red sockets take up most of their face, and below that, their mouth has grown larger, and has their rotting teeth jutting out of their lip-less mouths. Non-human Unwilling look the same, but may possess different features depending on their origins. Of course, this is just speculative, since no confirmed out dimensional Unwilling have ever been caught. In terms of combat, Unwilling act like little more than zombies. They shuffle towards their target, usually using group swarming to try and overwhelm their prey. Once close enough, they will bite and claw at their victims, and will often consume them once their dead. As they are little more than cannon fodder, other demons despise Unwilling, and it isn't uncommon to find other demons, especially Imps, abusing and killing them for sport. Most of the time, they are able to get away with this. However, when the Unwilling are constructing something of great importance, they are always placed under Hell Knight guard to make sure the Imps don't kill them. This is the only time that other demons show any concern for the Unwilling, and it only because they are slaves, and slaves are valuable in Hell.

 **-Peons-**

* * *

While Unwilling are used as heavy lifters for labor, Peons are the detail sculptures and designers of the Demon Realm. With an appearance of an Imp, Unwilling, and Summoner combined, Peons are quite the bizarre Demon type. Created by demonizing an Unwilling, and crossbreeding it with an Imp, the Peon stands at around 5ft. tall, and has a slim, lightly muscled body, a mouthless head, five eyes, ears like flaps that extend from the top of the head to the bottom, running sideways, and four arms. The lower arms are like an Imps, muscular, and clawed, made for carrying heavy loads and for defense. The upper arms, which extend out of the back of the shoulder blades, are thin and almost insect like, with duel points on the tip. These upper arms contain tightly packed and compressed muscles, allowing it to pound and vibrate at an incredible rate, acting as a chisel. They have slim, dark grey body, with red joints, and too slim legs. As they are not designed for combat, Peons are relatively frail, so frail that all attempts to capture one using the Hell Tether results in the creature being ripped apart and broken once it makes it through. When working, they are always guarded by Hell Knights to prevent them from being killed by Imps or other lower demons, who will not pass us the opportunity to do so. Olivia Pierce was the one to discover the Peons, and its discovery lead to the answer of who carves the intricate sculptures and designs of Hell. Further research has shown the Peons are also responsible with forming, and directing, the vast piping that allows blood to flow all over the Demonic Temples and crypts.

 **-Hell Razer-**

* * *

The Hell Razer are a relatively new demon that was only recently discovered by the expeditions and scouting's of Hell. However, their effects in the Hell dimension have been known for some time, and their discovery has finally answered many questions. The Hell Razor has a humanoid figure, and is covered with exoskeletal plates that resemble natural armor. These cover some parts of its body, mostly the limbs, and torso. Its head is also covered, making appear to be wearing a helmet, coving most of its face except for its mouth. This "helmet" has two prongs that jut up from the top back of the head, and split in the middle. The split runs to the head, and is centered over its eye. This large glowing red eye, is centered in the "helmeted" head. The parts of its body that aren't covered with these plates are black, like ash, with glowing, magma-like fissures and cracks running through them. However, the most unique and striking feature is its right arm, which has formed into a strange spiked growth which replaces its right hand. This growth is actually the Hell Razer's weapon. Through unknown means, the Hell Razor can wield the raw Argent Energy generated within its body, forming it within its "arm cannon" before firing it out. This arm has many spikes made of bone and cartilage, and can articulate. This articulation takes the raw energy and forms it into a concentrated, precious, and deadly beam of energy. The formation of a Hell Razor is just as unusual as the creature itself. It is actually a mortal, most likely one with combat experience, that has been abducted into Hell. This victim is then infected with a Hell Razor worm, which burrows into the chest, and wrangles control of the victim's mind. This worm is similar in appearance to the much larger Hell Guard worm, but instead of 4ft. in length, Hell Razor worms are only 6in. long, and instead of glowing green, they glow fiery red. Once the worm has taken control of the victim's mind, it will begin slowly transforming them over the course of 3 mouths. During this time, the developing Hell Razor will be fed directly by its caretakers. Slowly, the worm will burn the victim from the inside out, charring the flesh into a hardened shell and pumping it full of raw Hell energy. Eventually, the creature will be fully developed, and will take up its place in Hell. The Hell Razor has a unique position in the chain of hierarchy. Due to the intact knowledge of its past life, as well as the fine motor control of the worms, Hell Razors are positioned higher then Imps and Prowlers, acting as long distance guards and snipers. Indeed, many are positioned in out of the way locations, guarding Hell for one reason or another. Many scuffles in Hell that are unnecessary or dangerous for the greater good have been put down by the shots of a Hell Razor, their concentrated beams being strong enough to damage a Hell Knights skull, and blast a hole clean through an Imps. Because of this, Hell Razors aren't used for areas, but they are a part of the military, and are the closest thing to a sniper that Hell possesses.

These are the only known corrupted mortals within the Fell Demon class. More might be discovered. In fact, we are counting on it. When an in what way, however, is up for interpretation.

 **File 2B: -Cultured Demons-**

* * *

Cultured Demons are demons that have been artificially created by Arcane Demons for specific purposes, mostly warfare. Because of this, Cultured Demons, just like all Fell Demons, do not have set genders, and therefor do not breed, instead spawned by the demons who created them.

 **-Pain Elemental-**

* * *

The Pain Elemental is a horrific offshoot of the Cacodemon. Large, and flying like Cacodemons, Pain Elemental, (or PE's) are far different. Designed as a terror weapon, siege device, and aerial denial monster all at the same time, the PE is a disastrously dangerous demon. PE's have large rounded bodies similar to a Cacodemon. However, their bodies are a dirt brown color, with ashy black plates of armor on their backs and face, unlike the Caco's red coloration. Two large intentions in the face make the PE resemble a blackened skull, with fiery red pouches emerging from the bottom back. These sacs are where the Lost Souls are generated and stored. PE's also have two short, withered arms, similar to the Cacodemon, which are useless. The mouths are smaller than a Cacodemons, and have very small teeth, and the mouth has a fiery orange glow to it. PE's generate Lost Souls at a steady rate, storing them within their guts. Two of these are stored in the mouth directly when out of combat. When engaged, they belch out the first two Lost Souls at the same time, and will continue to belch a single soul out every 5 seconds. Unlike standard Lost Souls, Pain Elemental Lost Souls have blood red fire, and fly at a much faster rate, due to the maturing processes inside the demon's stomach. PE Lost Souls also have the ability to immediately possess any victim which they kill, something that a standard Lost Soul can only do if modified by an Arcane Demon. Even when out of combat, if the PE become too bloated with souls, its back will rupture, releasing around twenty amplified Lost Souls into their area. However, after doing this, it takes a few hours before the PE has healed and can generate more. This horrifying skill of the Pain Elemental makes them a dangerous demon found within any Hell army. And due to the extreme range and speed that PE's can launch the Lost Souls, they are considered Hell artillery. Olivia Pierce has tried, and failed multiple times to try and capture a Pain Elemental so that the creation process can be studied. However, thus far, all attempts have failed. Perhaps this is for the best.

 **-Dread Demon-**

* * *

Dread Demons are one of the most sadistic, and blood thirty demons every found. Bred solely to not only kill, but to take gleeful joy in doing it. With a permanent and eerie grin on their muzzles at all times, Dread Demons are like the Joker Demonized. Standing at 7 feet tall, possessing massive shoulders that form a hump, huge muscular arms, and strong legs, Dread Demons are designed for power. They have large clawed hands, made for gripping, tearing and smashing. Large spines run down its back, cover its shoulders, and line its lower arms for defense. Its skin, which is coated in a thick armored hide, is ash black, with fiery red markings on its limbs and back. It has two glowing red eyes, located on the underside of its long-fanged jaw, giving it a usual appearance. As stated before, Dread Demons have a permanent grin on their face, showing off their large teeth, and making it appear that they take sadistic glee in slaughtering. However, recent captures of this brutal demon have shown that they actually do take joy in killing, to a point that if they could, they would be aroused by it. This leads them to constantly search for something to kill, whether mortal or demon. When they find something, they will relentlessly chase it down, throwing objects, and lesser demons out of the way, leaping over obstacles, and even killing other demons if they are obstructed by them, to get at their prey. Of course, due to their thick hides, they are incredibly difficult to kill, and few things are more terrifying then having a Dread Demon, or worse, multiple ones, chasing after you. Thank God, that they have no ranged attack whatsoever, meaning that, while it is difficult, it is possible to avoid them while shooting them, eventually putting them down.

 **-Arachnotron-**

* * *

The Arachnotron is a hideous creature designed to act like an extremely agile and dangerous guard dog for the greatest secrets and relics in Hell. With a huge barrel, shaped body, 6 spider-like legs, and a length of 15 ft., the Arachnotron is a large demon. Its face resembles a tormented skull, with exposed teeth, and two sunken orange eyes. A large demonic rune is carved on its forehead, glowing orange. Its body is a sickly grey, and has exposed bones, giving it a decrepit and sickly appearance. However, this is deceiving, since their skin is incredibly tough and hard to penetrate. Despite its great size, the Arachnotron is quite agile, able to jump long distances and climb up walls. Its primary means of attach is that it can generate large spheres of Argent energy, spitting them out in a rapid succession. It can also charge up the energy and release it in a large beam attack similar to the Hell Razors. Despite its formidable nature, Arachnotrons are rare, with very few of them showing up in Hell or on tablets. This is possible due to the difficulty in creating one, but this is not known. It's a good thing though, because they'd be like tanks in a military if used that way.

These are the major Cultured Demons that have been discovered. While technically, demon worms are unnatural demons created by dark rituals, they are not considered Cultured Demons due to their higher status among other demons, and the great power which the possess.

* * *

 ** _End of File 2._**

 ** _Would you like to read the next file?_**

 ** _Yes? Or No?_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hello dear readers. I do hope that your enjoying these files. I want to apologize in advance. I am not going to be able to update these on a regular schedule. They will come out when they come out. Again, sorry, but I don't have the time, or focus to make a regular schedule. Now, with this chapter, I decided to use some of the Demons found in Doom 2. Their just potential there, so I had to use it. This means that other Doom 2 demons, such as the Arch Vile, will show up on here, in a later file. Also, one might notice that I made the Pain Elemental, and Archenteron look different from the games, with the spider having no machinery. This is because I don't think Hell would have any advanced technology like that, but I wanted the Archenteron to be in there, so, I took artistic license. I did the same with the PE to make it seem like it fit in better, because, personally, I don't think the original look fit in. As the dear AI VEGA said, if you guys have any suggestions for higher up demons that could go in later files, please write in the reviews detailed description of its name, appearance, abilities, position, sexual dimorphism, basically anything that you don't want me to take artistic license on. Also, if you have any ideas for demon classes I've already written about, put those down too, and I may add them in with an extra file or two at the end. Also, please review. Tell me if you like this. What you think. Tell me what your favorite new demon is. What your all-time favorite is. Tell me how I can improve my writing. I want all the constructive criticism. Until next time. Peace!**


	3. File 3: The Legion

_**Access to File 3 of the Hell Advanced Biology Research…**_

 _ **GRANTED**_

 _ **Any tampering with information without a permit will lead to swift punishment**_

 _ **Beginning File Playback…**_

 **File 3: -The Legion -**

* * *

The Legion is the name given to the military of Hell. Not only do the demons within this file represent the standard military, but they also represent the closest thing to civilians with Hell. Also, all the demons within the Legion are capable of fluent speech. The Legion consists of everything ranging from the lowly Imps to the powerful Hell Knights. Only true demons make up The Legion, with no inter-dimensional beings making it up. The Legion also stands as the group most studied by and interacted with by the UAC. Information on their lives and biology is extensive, and a favorite among many scientists.

 **-Imps-**

* * *

Imps represent the lowest tier of demon society. They are the first encountered, the first to a fight, and by far the most common. Imps resemble the definition of a demon. With chitins like brownish orange skin, glowing orange eyes, exposed teeth within a lip-less mouth placed on a skeletal face, sharp claws and spikes extending from their shoulder blades, the Imp is a ferocious site to behold. In combat, Imps revel in the carnage, slaughtering everything in sight. However, not all Imps attack the same. Some sprint across the battlefield, attacking with their razor-sharp claws and fangs, while others clamber up walls to snipe their enemies with fireballs, peppering them and pinning them down. No one is certain why Imps exhibit such diverse behaviors, but many believe that it is a trait that is kept by the Demon Lords in order to diversify their forces. The fireballs tossed by Imps is an interesting case of study, and was one of the earliest questions asked when they were first encountered. It is now known that, like all demons, Imps have Argent energy coursing through their bodies. Imps are able to draw this energy out through their hands, and shape it into a condensed fireball, which they then fling at their enemies. They are also able to charge up the fire for longer periods of time, resulting in a larger, and much more powerful fireball, capable of tearing through steel walls and armored vehicles. However, the process takes a few seconds to create the fireball, leaving the Imp open for attack.

In terms of behavior, when out of combat, Imps are well known for their short tempers, skittish movements, and rapid speech. Speaking the demonic tongue in a high pitched, raspy, and fast voice, Imps hardly sound threatening while speaking. Indeed, the often come off as plain annoying, much to the aggravation of higher demons. This is made even more annoying due to the fact that Imps often argue with each other, resulting in loud, high pitched arguments that sound like screeching contests. Imps love to eat. Their favorite food seems to be Pinky flesh. Bands of Imps will often set out into the Burning Plains to chase and devour Pinkies, often eating it within the plains to avoid other Imps stealing the meat. These hunts often lead to the death of several, if not all of the Imps involved, aiding in their short and violent lives. If they can't find a Pinky, then a Leaper will do, if they can catch one. They also will steal food from higher demons, if given the chance. This often results in fights between the species, ending in more Imp deaths. Other than arguing, eating or fighting in horrid combat, they find ways of entertainment. This can consist of; pestering Knights, mauling Unwilling, hunting Pinkies, devouring fresh kills, watching arena fights, and getting it on.

Imps, like all demons, possess both genders, and while difficult to spot, there are differences. Females possess narrower waists, and wider hips. They also have an overall slimmer appearance. However, in the heat of the moment, this is almost impossible to make out. This doesn't mean that females are never encountered. In fact, Dr. Pierce has predicted that over 50% of all Imps, including the ones that invade our dimension, are female. Clearly demons lack standards when it comes to gender involvement, however, this is not surprise, especially when you consider that females are just as aggressive, if not more so, then the males. In terms of breeding, Imps are like rabbits, knocking each other up constantly and multiple times a day. While this sounds disgusting, it's not surprising. For one thing, their demons, they have no mortality whatsoever. Two, they live an incredibly hazardous lifestyle, with most Imps being lucky to live more than five years. Without the rabid breeding, they would go extinct in no time flat. And three, their bored, and Imps, like humans, take pleasure in intercourse. And when you're bored, lack morals, and are constantly surrounded by females, it happens. Especially if they enjoy it.

After an aggressive breeding, females while find a secluded and secure plays to lay a cluster of six eggs. However, due to crowding within the demon cities, this often means that they are forced to hide the eggs in nature, often within the Burning Plains. Their fine with this though, since the plains challenge the young Imps to survive, and any weaklings are quickly killed off. After an incubation period of three mouths, the eggs hatch. The young Imp will then spend the next six months trying to survive on the Burning Plains. They don't dare enter the cities, for the adults will not hesitate to kill and eat a youngling if given the chance. However, it's not much safer on the plains. Pinkies, Wraiths, Cacodemons, young Mancubi, and other Imps are all hazards to the younglings. If the Imp can survive, it will mature, and then will be strong enough to enter the cities. Despite being secluded its entire childhood, Imps are capable of fluently speaking even before they have fully mature. This is a mystery that baffles UAC scientists, who have no explanation for how this is possible.

Obviously, Imps are a part of Hell's military. They are essentially the core troops, the backbone, using their immense numbers and savagery to destroy anything unfortunate enough to meet them. Indeed, they are estimated to make up two thirds of the entire Legion, a number that is truly staggering. Because of this, they are the most encountered demon, and also the first one to ever be found. From time to time, they have been known to randomly appear on Mar's expansive plateaus and plains, erupting from small portals generated randomly from the Argent Tower. Unfortunately, this has led to the death of many UAC personal, and is the primary reason for the UAC's military being permanently present at the Argent Facility. However, they are hardly a threat when properly handled, and other than the occasional breakout of a larger demon, the military mostly does nothing. And with no major accidents having happened for over half a year, it would seem that it will remain that way.

 **-Prowlers-**

* * *

Prowlers are a distant cousin of the Imp, and are similar in many regards. For starters, they are low on the chain of command, like Imps. However, they are above their cousins, and will not hesitate to make sure they know that. Prowlers also resemble Imps, to a certain degree. They possess a dark, purplish black hide, which is thick and horned, making it very difficult to penetrate. The mouth is large, with the lower jaw separated into separate mandibles, similar to a snake's jaw. Three glowing yellow eyes sit in the middle of its face, arranged in a strange, sideways arrow formation. Their hands are large, with incredibly sharp, blade like claws. Their limbs are heavily muscled, built for jumping, and are covered in short spikes. More spikes run down the demons back, following the spine.

In combat, Prowlers act as ambushers and stealth killers. Using their strong limbs and sharp claws, they leap from wall to wall, digging into them with their claws. They can also crawl across the walls with ease, giving them an insane amount of maneuverability. However, unlike Imps, Prowlers lack the capability to generate fire balls, meaning they must engage in melee combat. This doesn't mean that their any less deadly, far from it. When a target is spotted, they can launch themselves at the target at incredible speeds, leaving no time for the target to react. Their favorite method of killing is leaping at a target, grabbing their head as the fly by, then slamming it into a wall once they finally reach one. This results in the victim's head shattering in an explosion of blood and gore. Asides from that, their also fond of dropping down on top of their victims before ripping their head off, or by running their hand through the chest of their victim, skewering them with its long claws. However, on a positive note, their hides are not much thicker than Imps, meaning they can be taken down easily, but only if they sit still long enough for you to shoot them before they smash your head in.

In behavior, Prowlers are much more reserved and quiet then Imps are. They rarely speak, and when they do, their voice sounds like deeper, more monotone version of the Imps voice. Their numbers are far fewer, with Imps outnumbering them 200 to 1. This smaller number, along with their stealthy combat tactics, leads to Prowlers usually being reclusive, and avoiding fights whenever possible. However, they have been known to attack, and sometimes even kill isolated Imps in order to assert their dominance over them. In the hierarchy, their right next to each other, so Prowlers like to make sure the Imps remember who's better. Imps on the other hand, don't really care, being too busy fighting amongst themselves or killing those under them to care who is above them. Prowlers will also bully Imps out of any kills that they come across, using their greater strength and agility to drive the Imps off. Indeed, this is often the primary means by which Prowlers eat. It is very rare that one goes hunting itself.

Similar to Imps, male and female Prowlers are difficult to tell apart, but both do share the same slight sexual dimorphism. Female prowlers possess slimmer waist. and wider hips, along with a slightly slimmer and less jagged appearance. Mating for Prowlers is much more reserved and civilized. A couple will stick together till death, and defend themselves and their offspring from other demons with extreme prejudice. Prowlers will also find a secluded spot to mate, sometimes even establishing permanent "homes" for them to stay in. Similar to Imps, Prowlers will often engage in intercourse for pleasure, however, Prowlers will only do it with their established mate. Also, unlike Imps who don't have a set mating period, Prowler females do have a period, and they few and far between, and don't last long. This, along with only laying one egg at a time, contributes to their low population. After the mating, the female will lay a single egg, and hide it within their "home". Then the couple will spend roughly 3 months guarding the egg before it hatches. On hatched, the couple will work together to protect, train, and nurture the young Prowler for 5 months before it matures. Once matured, it will leave its parents and go out on its own.

Because of their small numbers and reclusive nature, Prowlers are rarely encountered by the UAC. Indeed, they are a subject of great interest, and the goal of many science teams is to find, and if possible, capture one for up close study.

 **-Witch-**

* * *

The Witch is an all-female subspecies of the Imp. Taking up the same position on the chain of command as a Prowler, Witches are a dastardly foe. Witches have long, thin arms and legs, built for sprinting and grappling their victims. Their most distinguishing feature is a large pair of curved sideways facing horns, similar to a long-horns. Fanged mandibles, with huge needle like teeth, straddle the fanged mouth, and two blood red eyes stare out from under their horns. Their flesh is blood red, and their shoulders, back, arms, and lower legs are covered in black bone plates that provide limited protection. Large spins run down their spine, providing it protection from behind. On its chest are two small, very human looking breasts. The purpose for these is like humans, Witches suckle their young, however, they do not produce milk, and the young are suckling something else. They have narrow waist and wide hips, adding to their creepily feminine look. Their long arms end is huge, thin hands and fingers tipped in incredibly long, needle like claws. Their long legs are digitigrade, and built for sprinting, tipped in short, yet strong claws to grip the ground.

In combat, Witches are rapid attackers and ambushers. Unlike Prowlers, who creep along walls and ceilings before leaping at their prey, Witches creep about in the shadows, staying low and out of sight before sprinting at their prey at high speeds before grappling them to the ground. Once down, they will bite onto the necks of their victims with their vicious jaws, and they proceed to suck the life energy out of them. If they are unable to tackle their prey to the ground, they will slash and stab with their long claws. These claws are not only razor sharp, but also poisonous. Poison glands located in the arms and hands feed poison to its claws, which then seeps out and coats them. A scratch from a Witch will result in burning pain within moments of contact. Minutes later, the area will begin cramping up as the muscles are eaten away by the toxin. If the victim isn't treated within the hour, the poison will course through the veins, eating away at the muscles until painful death occurs.

Behaviors wise, Witches are more ill-tempered and violent then Prowlers, but not as violent as Imps. Their population is about the same as Prowlers, but unlike Prowlers, Witches are much more likely to pick a fight with other demons. Ironically, Witches never get into fights with Prowlers, despite them sharing the same rank in the chain of command. The reason is believed to be mutual respect between these two stealthy and deadly species.

When it comes to mating, Witches require a male Imp to breed with. However, unlike the Imp, Witches only come into heat once or twice a year. This often leads to male Imps attempting to breed with an uninterested Witch, which results in the painful death of the male. However, since Witches like to mate for pleasure like other intelligent demons, this doesn't always happen. Despite this though, even if the male does get to mate, he will still die painfully. Like the praying mantis, once the Imp has finished, the Witch will bite his neck, and suck the life out of him in order to speed up fertilization and increase the chances of pregnancy. If this is done while she's in heat, she is guaranteed to get pregnant. After mating, the Witch will lay a single egg, which she will carry with her and guard fiercely. Other Witches have been documented attempting to steal the egg in order to raise it herself. This results in the incredibly violent Hell version of a catfight. Once the egg hatches, it will always be another Witch, no exceptions. The Witch will then carry the baby around for 2 months as its clings to her chest, suckling from her breasts. After 2 months, the young Witch will be trained by its mother how to hunt and feed itself. After 5 months, it will leave its mother side, ready to brutalize the world on its own.

The Witch has been a confusing headache to UAC scientists for several years, trying to figure out how an all-female demon species can exist, why they suckle, and how they "suck the life" from their victims. Recently however, Dr. David Tate has made incredibly discovers about this bizarre demon. When a Witch sucks the life from her victims, she is actually draining the electrical impulse found throughout the body. This results in the weakening of muscles and organs as the nerves fail to fire and sent impulses throughout the body, resulting in a rapid death. The electrical impulse stolen from her mate during breeding excite and stimulate her neither region's muscles, rapidly accelerating the movement of sperm towards the unfertilized egg, and guaranteeing that one will reach its destination, if an egg is present. It is also believed that the suckling that young witches do is actually them tapping into their mother's supply of Argent energy, accelerating its growth and development. Dr. Tate believe that Witches are actually an artificial subspecies created by Arcane demons in the hopes of combining Imp and Prowler genes. Somehow, the race stabilized and established itself as a species able to reproduce using Imp males. A unique example of Hell's versatile and surprising ecosystem.

- **Gargoyle-**

* * *

Gargoyles are another unique subspecies of the Imp, and like the others, it has a higher rank then them, being equal to a Prowler. Gargoyles, however, are different from other demons in that they have bat like wings that give them the ability of flight. There basically Imps with wings, horns, and hand like feet. In terms of color, Gargoyles have mostly red flesh, but parts, such as the wing webbing, are ash grey in color. Their eyes glow orange like Imps, black horns sweep backwards from the head, and large, almost tusk like fangs jut from their mouths. Their large wings are like a bats, with webbing stretched between long fingers, and a clawed thumb. Their legs are probably the greatest difference other than their wings. Their legs are longer and thinner than an Imp's, and the feet are different, shaped like grasping hands with large claws.

In combat, Gargoyles are obviously aerial attackers, relying on their wings to avoid harm and to outmaneuver and confuse their victims, peppering them with fireballs thrown from their hands. Gargoyles are also infamous for their most dangerous form of stack, dive bombing their victims before picking them up with their clawed feet, carrying them into the air, then throwing them back into the ground. They are also known to drop down on top of people, forcing them to the ground before tearing into them with their fangs and claws. On a positive note, their flesh is actually slightly weaker than an Imps, meaning they can be killed quite easily, if you can get one in your sights without losing your head.

Out of combat, Gargoyles are just as violent and ill-tempered as Imps, and often get into fights with themselves and their Imp cousins. On rare occasions, they'll pick a fight with larger demons, but this is rare, mostly because of their frail bodies and wings which larger demons can damage easily. Also, they have a deathly fear of Hell Razors, who seem to take unnatural joy in sniping Gargoyles out of the air. This leads to them only picking fights with Imps, and only when they can avoid the gaze of Hell Razors. They can also be found hanging upside down from the ceilings of the many temples and structures in Hell, like giant demonic bats, ready to swoop down and feast on any opportunity they can find.

Since they are so similar to Imps, their sexual behavior, as well as sexual dimorphism, is almost identical. The only real difference is that Gargoyles will often mate in the air, performing a unique aerial dance and mating ritual, one that is truly baffling for a species such as them. Also like Imps, they often mate for pleasure. While Gargoyles do mate often, and with multiple partners, their fertility level is lower, and the number of eggs per clutch is lower, resulting in a smaller population. While their nowhere near as low as the Prowler and Witch population, it's still doesn't compare with the vast Imp population. After mating, the female will lay around 3 eggs, which she attaches to a ceiling using a resin secreted from the mouth. She will then abandon them, leaving them to hatch in 3 months. These eggs are often viewed as little more the parasitic blemishes on the architected, and if a Peon discovers them, it will not hesitate to destroy them. Once hatched, the young Gargoyles will clamber along ceilings and walls, acting like rats, avoiding detection and eating whatever they can. After about 5 months, the Gargoyle will be strong enough to fly, and will begin hunting on its own.

Like all of the Imps cousins, Gargoyles can speak the common demonic tongue without being taught, a skill that baffles scientists. Also, how Gargoyles are able to remain in flight, and remain incredibly mobile when carrying a victim us unknown, along with how they can fly, and maintain precision fireball throws. Also, Gargoyles have a skill for locating hidden entryways into buildings and structures, making them large threat during an invasion. During the rare chance that a Gargoyle appears on the Martian surface, they are usually put down quickly by the facilities security with ease. However, if one can enter the facility, it's become more difficult to eliminate, but not impossible.

 **-Mancubus-**

* * *

The Mancubus is a massive, dangerous, and disgusting demon that acts as heavy hitters and tankers of the Legion. It is a towering brute, and can be argued to be the most revolting of all demons. Standing at 9 ft. tall, they tower over lesser demons. A huge, flabby stomach hangs out in front of their legs, and a fat neck with a sunken head juts from its body, a single green eye stares out from above a large gaping mouth, filled with rotting teeth. Huge arms covered in bone armor that resemble bio-gun barrels. Its legs are short and pillar like, carrying this fat behemoth at a slow pace. Upon reaching maturity, the Mancubus will have grown a set of full body bone armor, that grants it serious protection. However, once they begin growing more, they rapidly outgrow their armor, with their fat necks and belly's bulging then rolling out from behind the armor.

In combat, the Mancubus act as heavy hitter and tanks, dishing out tremendous amounts of damage along with taking lots of damage. Their "arm cannon" are capable of launching out globs of flaming ooze, which not only burn, but also are toxic to any non-demonic creature. They can also combust this ooze, creating a jet of high temperature flame, forming a natural, and effective, flamethrower, which it uses for close range engagements. The Mancubus will also attempt to eat any victim that it can, using its large mouth to gorge itself on anything it can find, even rotting flesh. It is this constant gorging, along with the rotting of the flesh within it massive digestive tract, that forms its impressive stomach.

Outside of combat, Mancubi usually remain with dens, under the care of Harvesters. Mancubi are kept segregated due to their duller intelligence, plus their insatiable appetite for flesh. Despite this, Mancubi are actually placed above Imps and Prowlers, most likely due to their greater value in combat and the difficulty in breeding them. When not confined to their dens, Mancubi will roam throughout the cities, searching for flesh to devour. This often results in them fighting with hordes of Imps, who in packs, refuse to give up their meals to this colossal demon. Usually however, the Imps are either killed or driven off, and the Mancubus will feast on the remains.

When it comes to breeding, Mancubi were a mystery for a long time. Then, relatively recently, a discovery was made that answered this question. Another species of demon, at the time called a Dreg, was revealed to actually be an immature Mancubus. This lead to the understanding of Mancubi breeding. The Mancubus will hatch from its egg, which is hidden within the Burning Plains, after 3 months. Once hatched, the young Mancubi, which resembles and small, naked, and scrawny Mancubus, will begin eating everything it can. From Skitters and their eggs, to young Pinkies and Leapers, young Imps and even each other, the young Mancubi isn't picky in which it eats. Over the course of 5 months, the Mancubus will get larger, and begin slowly growing its bony armor. After 5 months, the Mancubus is fully grown at 8 ft. in height, and with a strong, yet thin, build covered in bone armor. The Mancubus will then seek a mate. Female Mancubi resemble males, except for narrower waists and wider hips. After mating, the female will lay 3 eggs, which she scatters within different places throughout the Plains, before abandoning them. This is what Mancubi resemble naturally, and it was this version that was called Dregs. What humans known as Mancubi is actually only created after mating. Once they have mated, the couple will split apart and continue feeding on the Plains, until an Arcane Demon known as Harvesters find them. The Harvester will then take the Mancubus into the city with it, where it will then place it within a Mancubus den. There, they are fed constantly, resulting in their ballooning frames. They are also altered by the arcane arts there, resulting in cannon like growths forming over their hands, which will begin to rot away once full covered. These cannons will be used to fire the toxic ooze that is now formed from the gunk in the demons belly along with the rotting sludge left over from their hands. The Mancubi will spend the rest of its life in the dens, getting fatter as it is fed, with no need to communicate with other demons other than themselves.

The Mancubus has been a subject of great debate and curiosity for UAC scientists for several years, and many specimens were captured and dissected before it was fully understood. However, this had a great hazard to it. The contents of the Mancubus' stomach is highly volatile, and rupture of the stomach lining causes it to ignite, rupturing the demon and scattering its toxic blood and organs all over. This, paired with the weak flesh that covers their stomach, making operating on them difficult. Their limited intelligence has also lead to a new development and study. By _-error-corrupted file-_ the demon can - _error-corrupted file-._ Along with this, the demon can be - _error-corrupted file-_ in order to - _error-corrupted file-._ While most praise this innovation, some say that it is an unnecessary risk, but these opinions are mostly ignored.

 **-Hell Knight-**

* * *

Last, but most certainly not least, the most powerful and high ranking demon within the Legion is the terrifying Hell Knight. As the prized gladiators of Hell, these demons stand as captains, bruisers, and skilled fighters within the Legion. Standing at 8ft. tall on two long and muscular legs, the Hell Knight has a thick and muscular body, covered in a chitinous hide that protects it from harm. Its large muscular arms end in large clawed hands, used for crushing and punching. Its head is unique, resembling an exposed skull with fanged teeth and a large nostril hole. The eyes are small glowing red dots that sit on either side of the head, giving it a wide view. In combat, the eyes lose their glow as blood is pumped to their muscles, giving the illusion that they have no eyes at all.

In combat, Hell Knights serve as captains, ordering lesser demons around with their deep, bass like demonic voices. When actually fighting, the prefer to charge their targets, bellowing in raw fury as the storm towards them before leaping into the air to deliver a ground pound. This releases an explosive shockwave of Argent energy that can rip flesh and shatter bone it hit with it directly. They will then proceed to ignite their hands in flame and attempt to beat and smash their victims to death with their hands and feet. Their sense of pain is minimal, with only direct hits from rockets or micro missiles even phasing it.

Outside of combat, Hell Knights can be found doing one of three things. As guards, the protect sacred halls and chambers within Hell, killing anything less than an Arcane Demon that attempts to enter. They are also charged with guarding, and occasionally overseeing construction teams of Unwillings and Peons, protecting them from attack by wild demons and Imps. In gladiator arenas, they are the greatest champions, brutally killing any beast that the demon lords throw down to them, to the delight of watching Imps. Finally, they can be found in the Knight Harems, they only location where female Hell Knights have been found. It is within these Harems that breeding takes place.

While documentation is limited to just a few recordings taken by scout drones, the information is still valid. Female Hell Knights resemble slenderer and less muscular males, though they still have enough muscle to put any body builder to shame. They even have pseudo breasts made from their bony hide, which grow in size depending on their fertility. The more fertile the female, the larger these "breasts" become, and the more attractive she is to males. Females are fed and cared for by female Summoners, who act as care takers for the females and young knights. Male Hell Knights will often come to the harems to breed for pleasure, having access to any female he so desires. First picks however, always go to the older, stronger, and more battle-hardened knights, especially when it comes to making offspring. When a female Hell Knight comes in heat, she will seclude herself away from the others. The strongest males will the compete to mate with her, and the winner gets to. Mating is similar to humans, but more brutal and rough. After mating, the female will lay between one to two eggs, which are then taken care of by a Summoner. The female will then return to the main mating chambers until she comes into heat again. The Summoner will watch and nurture the eggs for 2 months before they hatch. Once hatched, the young knights will be taught how to fight and survive by the Summoner for the first few months of its life. The Summoner will even stage fights between the young knights and Imps, allowing them to test their skills on… disposable opponents. After around 6 months, the young knight will be mature enough to leave the harem and fight in the real arena, where, after a handful of fights, will be assigned a guard position or remain a gladiator.

The Hell Knight is one of the most well-known, and feared, of all the standard types of demons. Many documentations and expeditions have proven their unequaled ferocity and brutality in combat, adding to the fear and awe that surround them. When the unthinkable happens, and one appears on the Martian surface, all facilities are placed on lock-down till it is eliminated. However, this doesn't mean that scientist don't like to keep them for study. Indeed, asides from Imps, Hell Knights are the most commonly tethered demons captured and held within the facility for study.

* * *

 _ **End of File…**_

 _ **Would you like to read the next file?**_

 _ **Yes? Or No?**_


End file.
